Loving Pets
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Thalia tenía una vida normal como universitaria, valiendose de dos amigos-de los cuales uno era su hermano-y alguna que otra bronca con su vecina de arriba. Cuando su hermano le regala una gata, no creyó que fuera un gran cambio en su vida. Hasta que sorprensivamente, resulta que esta puede convertirse en humana...¡Multipairing! Fem-slash y slash. AU.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Basado en "Trend's Pet's" de Takara Phoenix.

Parejas principales: Thalianca, Jasico, Reynabeth, Pipazel.  
>Emparejamientos secundarios: Theyna, Zianca, Percabeth., Hyllartemis.<p>

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi hermano me trae una gata

Thalia no estaba feliz.

De acuerdo, vale que ella de por si no era _tan_ alegre. De hecho, normalmente solo sonreía después de algunas cervezas, la presencia de un concierto o que algo de verdad conmovedor estuviera pasando; más en general estaba bien. Ahora, se encontraba cabreada.

Su hermano menor-aunque fuera por unos 3 años-había decidido que ella era muy solitaria y le estaba regalando una gata.

Vale, quizás no viviera con una amiga-como el caso de Piper y Annabeth-o el caso de Jason-que también tenía un gato y su mejor amigo de vecino, por lo cual estaba bien- y lo más cercano a una compañía que no fueran su hermano y su amiga de la infancia era la vecina de arriba-con la que lo único que hacía era gritarse, pero es que Zoe era una pesada-.

Pero en serio, ¿una mascota? ¿Era lo mejor que se le ocurría?

— Vamos Thalia, no me mires así—le dijo el rubio, mientras sostenía a la felina entre sus brazos. Era mediana, o eso suponía ya que su conocimiento en animales era jodidamente pequeño, por lo cual debían agradecer que supiera que era una gata y no la confundiera con un chihuahua. Tenía el pelaje de color negro corto, y sus ojos tenían una pupila de color marrón oscuro; le parecía raro en un gato más no iba a discutir ese punto— necesitas compañía, y dado que no aceptarías irte a vivir conmigo o con Annabeth; al menos esto debería ayudarte un poco.

— Estoy perfectamente como estoy, muchas gracias por tu interés—ella quería muchísimo a su hermano, por eso mismo tenía la consideración de estamparle la puerta en la cara en lugar de darle una tremenda paliza; como habría hecho con alguien que insultará y tratará de insultar su estilo de vida.

Pero como era su hermano, este predijo el movimiento y rápidamente puso un brazo en la puerta; con la otra aun sosteniendo al animal— No seas así, solo mírala; ¿Cómo Bianca no puede parecerte linda?

La mayor enarco una ceja— ¿Bianca? ¿En el supuesto caso que la adoptara, no se supone que yo debería escogerle el nombre?

— La compré de la protectora de animales en la que trabaja Rachel, y como no pueden llamar a todos gato, le ponen nombre—suspiro, dejando de lado la puerta y estabilizando su agarre. La gata parecía olerle por el cuello, como si detectará un olor familiar. Ninguno de los Grace le hacía caso a esto— Entiendo que estés ocupada tratando de sacarte tu título en derecho, pero necesitas más compañía y esta solo requiere que estés en casa.

Vale, probablemente nunca nadie hubiera esperado que una chica como ella-con su música de metal y tres perforaciones en casa oreja-decidiera estudiar leyes. La única razón para hacerlo era tratar de entrar como defensora de los derechos de los menores; resultado del padre ausente de ambos y la madre alcohólica que tuvieron que soportar.

Y si, también tenía mucho que estudiar y por ello generalmente estaba ocupada como para relacionarse con otras personas, quedándose encerrada oyendo música mientras leía. No tenía mucho tiempo para salir por ello.

— Además—decía acariciando entre las orejas a la felina— en mi departamento solo permiten una mascota por piso, no podría quedármela; si tengo que tratar de devolverla le diré a Rachel que es tu culpa y tú ya sabes cómo es ella.

A la mayor de los Grace le dio un escalofrío con esa frase, y no era para menos. Rachel era una chica bastante agradable, dada a las artes y ayudar con el planeta; por lo cual en lo segundo sabía muy bien cómo crear conciencia-eso lo llamaba ella, pero más que nada era ser persistente con el mismo tema una y otra vez hasta que el responsable quisiera darle dinero para que se callará-. Si se enteraba que rechazo a la mascota, iba a estar fastidiándola hasta el final de los tiempos.

— ¿Te das cuenta que no tengo nada para una mascota verdad? Y a ti también te caerá una buena de parte de Rachel por ser tan irresponsable—contratacó, en un intento de no ceder. Su hermano sonrió, conocía muy bien lo que significaba.

— Tengo las cosas en el carro, iré por ellas—le dio a la gata en sus brazos, dándose media vuelta.

— ¡Un minuto! ¿Cómo sabías que iba a aceptar? —vale, ella en ningún momento había dicho que aceptada. Mas entre ellos se conocían, y este sabía que con la última frase ella había accedido; sin tener ganas de admitirlo. Su hermano le mostró una sonrisa.

— Puede que normalmente tú seas la terca, pero soy bastante decidido—con esa última frase se fue al elevador, dejando a la chica con la gata.

La misma suspiro, mientras le veía. No tenía ni idea de que especie podía ser, tampoco cuantos años tendría; pero el hecho de que no le hubiera rasguñado, bufado ni parecido hacía que tuviera menos ganas de echarla de a patadas. Le acarició un poco detrás de las orejas-como había visto a su hermano hacerlo-rápidamente la gata se acomodó un poco ronroneando, claramente disfrutando de los mismos. Thalia sonrió un poco.

— Puede que no nos llevemos tan mal gata.

**. . . **

Al final la chica había tenido razón.

No tardó demasiado en acostumbrarse a la presencia de la felina; Bianca ya sabía hacer sus necesidades y disciplina, por lo cual no había tenido que limpiar el piso o preocuparse de que sus cortinas terminaran deshilachadas. De vez en cuando salía-la ventana daba a la escalera de incendio-no obstante siempre regresaba a casa; la mayor parte del tiempo se acomodaba en el regazo de su dueña o a sus pies, lo que siempre le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa a la dueña de los ojos azules.

Admitía que en si tampoco daba demasiado trabajo. Resulto ser de raza bombay. Normalmente solo tiene que preocuparse por cepillarla algunas veces a la semana y darle mimos-que obviamente ambas disfrutaban-. Incluso no le importo pasar por todo el proceso y le compró un collar con placa, en caso de que se perdiera en uno de sus paseos.

Debía admitirlo, le agradaba la compañía. En las dos semanas que había pasado ya se había adaptado a vivir con ella.

Incluso a sus pequeños caprichos.

— Entiendo que te guste el salmón Bianca, pero no es para ti—le riño, aunque se estaba riendo al decirlo. Hacía un tiempo que se había comprado un poco de salmón ya que le gustaba el pescado; rápidamente dándose cuenta que su gata era igualmente una fanática. No obstante había que tener límites.

Una vez termino su desayuno, se levantó de la silla.

— Bueno, veré si compró algunas cosas; regresó en un rato—anunció mientras agarraba su bolso. Cualquiera que le viera diría que estaba loca por hablar con un gato, sin embargo aunque no lo pareciera, estaba segura que Bianca le entendía la mayoría las veces. Quién sabe, quizás era una gata lista,

Sin darle más pensamientos al tema, salió del departamento. En realidad esté era bastante sencillo-no tenía demasiado dinero, había preferido ponerse a trabajar que agarrar un solo centavo de la fortuna de su madre-; tenía dos habitaciones-de las cuales una utilizaba como estudio y la otra era personal-, un baño, una pequeña salita que solo le separaba de la cocina por una barra que usaba como comedor. Era humilde, pero para una sola persona no estaba mal.

Se dirigió a su puesto de garaje-que gracias al cielo venía incluido con el departamento, el estacionamiento personal solía ser caro-y buscaba en su bolso las llaves cuando…se dio cuenta que había sido tan idiota para dejarlo.

Maldiciéndose, se devolvió rápidamente al departamento queriendo entrar lo más pronto posible para salir de allí.

Estaba viendo si de casualidad los dejo en la entrada cuando su mirada paro en la cocina…una chica de poco menos de veinte años tenía una lonja de salmón entre los dientes. La chica tenía una tez olivácea, cabello negro hasta mitad de la espalda, ojos marrones, delgada, pecas en la nariz y mejillas, no muy alta-Thalia le sacaba una cabeza como mínimo- y unos rasgos claramente europeos; sería como cualquier otra chica…de no ser por el hecho de que estaba desnuda, tenía una cola y orejas de gato, y repentinamente se dio cuenta que lo único que tenía puesto era un collar plateado con una placa donde relucía un nombre "Bianca".

Repentinamente, Thalia olvido qué diablos había venido a buscar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jajajaja admito que quizás podría haber hecho esto más largo, pero la verdad me puse a escribir esto tarde y no tengo mucho en mente.

Luego de Leer el fic de Takara y estar aburrida en el carro, llegue a la idea de este fic. Originalmente solo sería un shot, pero se me empezaron a acumular ideas y bueno, esto surgió.

También puede ser por el hecho de que quisiera historias no tan drámaticas que sean long fics. Si bien puede que haya ciertos detalles, este fic tengo la impresión de que sea ligero.

Debo admitir que me siento mal que esto saliera a la par con "Impulsive" que creo que si lo volveré una serie. Por ello, trataré de centrarme más en mis series que en los one-shots. Ya tengo varios capítulos planeados para esta serie, por lo cuál no se preocupen porque viniera de repente.

Bueno, debo ir a dormir, esto es todo por ahora.

Lira.


End file.
